ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Drawing Partners
Story Ryder, in his biker jacket, meets Argit at the Black Hole in Undertown. Argit: It’s not often that you come to my help. Especially after you threw me back in the Null Void. Ryder: You betrayed us. Just business. Surely you can appreciate that. Argit: I guess I can. So, what can I help you with? Ryder: What can you tell me about the DNAliens? Argit spits out the drink he’s sipping, Ryder closing his eyes as he’s spewed. Ryder wipes it off. Argit: DNAliens?! Listen, I don’t know nothing about those guys! They are vicious! Ryder: Thought you said you didn’t know anything about them. Argit: And you didn’t hear anything from me! If you’re really that desperate for info, look for Bubble Helmet at the Poison Hut. And remember, you didn’t hear anything. Argit scurries out of the Black Hole, Ryder sighing. He gets up to walk out as well. Bartender: Hey! You better pay for that drink your friend had! Ryder: Oh, of course. Ryder pays, then gets in the Tenn-Speed, driving to the other side of Undertown. He arrives outside the Poison Hut, the air inside visibly thick with toxic gas. Ryder: To think I didn’t take that literally. I’ll need something immune. Ryder parks around the corner, transforming as he does. Gutrot walks into the Poison Hut, everyone looking at him as he does. Gutrot: Uh, (Sniffs the air) who cut the cheese? The customers go back to minding their own business, as Gutrot sighs. He walks over to Bubble Helmet, who inhales deeply. Bubble Helmet: Ah! Nothing like breathing fresh air on a planet where I need that stupid helmet! Gutrot: I know how you feel. Gutrot sits at Bubble Helmet’s table, inhaling as well. Gutrot: Mind if I join you for a breath? Bubble Helmet: Do I know you? You look familiar. Gutrot: Don’t think I’ve seen you before. Though word on the street is you know how to find the DNAliens. Bubble Helmet: I may know how to find them. But you’ve got to be pretty stupid to go after them. Gutrot: I think as myself more as an, opportunist. Now, where are they? The front door is kicked in, as Rook, wearing a breathing mask, comes in, pointing the Proto-Tool at the customers. Rook: Hands in the air, intergalactic lowlives! (He holds up his Plumber badge.) Bubble Helmet: Redspot! The customers riot, flipping tables as they begin their escape. Rook dodges a table, as Bubble Helmet gets his helmet back on, his own toxic filtration system kicking in. He then uses his jet system, flying out the door past Rook. Gutrot: Oh, Rook! You ruined my interrogation! Gutrot runs after Bubble Helmet, as Rook grabs and flips him over, slamming Gutrot into the table. Rook then spots the Omnitrix symbol. Rook: Ryder? Is that you? Gutrot: It is! And you let my source escape! Gutrot pushes Rook off, as he runs outside, getting the Tenn-Speed. He rides off, as Rook jumps and swings on as well. Gutrot: What do you think you’re doing? Rook: Magister Patelliday reassigned me to be your new partner. It seems like both Ester and Kevin left the Plumbers. Gutrot: Yeah, you don’t need to remind me. Gutrot reverts. Ryder: I don’t need a partner now. I can manage on my own. They follow the stream of smoke from Bubble Helmet’s jetpack, quickly catching up to him. Bubble Helmet pulls out blasters, firing them at the Tenn-Speed. Ryder maneuvers to dodge, as Rook fires shots from his Proto-Tool. Rook: It does not seem like you have the situation under control. Ryder: If you didn’t intervene, then there wouldn’t be a situation! Bubble Helmet: I knew I recognized you! Ryder! Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Xylofreeze. His eyes glow, as Rook is caught in telekinetic powers, being tossed off the Tenn-Speed. Rook: Whoa! Xylofreeze: I don’t need your help here. Rook fires a cable, it attaching to the Tenn-Speed, Rook being dragged along. He runs along the ground, and leaps, pulling himself back in. Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to launch trash cans up at Bubble Helmet, who blasts them away. Rook fires energy shots, Bubble Helmet dodging. Xylofreeze holds his hand out, catching Bubble Helmet in his telekinesis. Bubble Helmet dive bombs to the ground, bouncing off and skidding into a wall, denting it. Bubble Helmet moans, as Xylofreeze comes to a stop. Rook: That was a good team exercise. Xylofreeze: I needed your help as much as a mosquito needs to annoy people. Rook: I always thought that mosquitos act on their instinct to feed, not intentionally trying to irritate anyone. Xylofreeze: It’s just an expression. Bubble Helmet: I’ve never heard it before. Xylofreeze: Doesn’t matter! Now, I’ll ask you again. Where can I find the DNAliens? Bubble Helmet: Like I’ll tell you. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, as he unlatches the helmet with Telekinesis. Bubble Helmet’s gas gets free, as he gasps for breath. Rook: Ryder, you are violating several Plumber laws by using torture as an interrogation technique. Xylofreeze: To make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs. Rook: What does cooking have to do with this? Xylofreeze: Oh, just zip it! Rook: Zip, it? Xylofreeze: Last chance, Bubble Helmet. Tell me what I want to know, or I’ll shatter this helmet of yours. Bubble Helmet: (Gasping) No! They have a hatchery! Outside Santa Mira! Rook: Santa Mira? Xylofreeze: It’s a small town, about 50 miles out from here. Bubble Helmet: They have trucks (gasps) go in and out (gasps) all the time! Supposed to be (gasps) growing hundreds of them! Xylofreeze puts Bubble Helmet’s helmet back on, as he secures it, inhaling his toxic air in relief. Xylofreeze walks away from Bubble Helmet, as Rook looks confused. Rook: You are just going to leave him? Xylofreeze: He hasn’t done anything wrong. For the moment. Can’t arrest him. Now, leave me alone. I’ll handle this myself. Xylofreeze gets on the Tenn-Speed, revving off. End Scene Ryder drives up to the hatchery, the weather wet and rainy. He sees a Weather Tower nearby. Ryder: So they use weather towers too. To make rain. Ryder parks outside the grounds, hiding his bike. A honk occurs, as a orange and white truck pulls up. Ryder sees Rook in the driver’s seat, as he groans. He goes to meet Rook, as he gets out of the Proto-TRUK. Ryder: I thought I told you I had this! Rook: And I am following orders from Brago. He told me to stay with you, to make sure you do not go off the deep end. Ryder: Deep end?! Rook: Your actions have been very corse, and not a standard to your usual persona. Brago thought that you needed someone to help you. Ryder: (Groans) Fine. Just, stay out of my way then. Ryder and Rook sneak into the hatchery grounds, heading to the waterways. Rook: These waterways will most likely link to the inside of the facility, and a stealthful approach through them would be obtained best by using them. Ryder: Get your mask on then. (He activates the Omnitrix.) We’re going for a swim. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Bullfrag. He hops into the green water, as Rook follows after getting his mask on. Bullfrag: Ew! What an incredible smell you discovered. Rook: Did you have a better idea? The two swim downward, with creatures resembling the heads of the DNAliens lie in wait. They have the brain top and a mouth with teeth, with four purple tentacles. Bullfrag: What are those? Rook: Xenocytes, if I recognize them from the Plumbers’ book of parasites. It attaches itself to its victims, and it takes over its personality and body, becoming a hybrid creature. Bullfrag: They look like the DNAliens. Rook: The DNAliens are most likely an infected human. Bullfrags: Hypocritical. The Highbreed think themselves superior to all other species by being pure, and they use hybrids. A Xenocyte leaps up, landing on Bullfrag’s face. Bullfrag: (Muffled) Agh! Get it off! Rook comes over, as he grabs the Xenocyte, tugging on it. It doesn’t come off, as Rook gets the Proto-Tool underneath it, blasting it off. Bullfrag gasps for breath, as more Xenocytes become active, moving on their positions. Bullfrag: Let’s make like a tree and leave! Rook: I did not think that trees shifted positions on your planet! Bullfrag swims off, as Rook follows. The two surface inside the hatchery building, as they climb out of the water. Rook: Oh. An expression. Bullfrag: No kidding. At least we didn’t tip anyone off. The room is filled with DNAliens, them all hissing and scowling at them. Bullfrag: Rook, Earth tip number one. Never say anything along the lines of “It can’t get any worse.” Like what I just said. Bullfrag extends his tongue, striking a DNAlien in the face. The other DNAliens spit slime balls, as Bullfrag hops into the sky, extending his tongue to catch on the ceiling, swinging away. Rook fires blaster shots to take out several of them, and then runs in, kicking and jabbing most of them away. Bullfrag hangs upside down from the ceiling, seeing Rook take out half a dozen DNAliens in one leg swipe technique. Bullfrag: Dang. He’s as good as fighting as Ester with her stretching abilities. Bullfrag swings down, kicking through several DNAliens. One of them flips over the attack, grabbing Bullfrag’s tongue to pull him down, him falling on his back. The DNAlien swings its fist in a downward track, punching Bullfrag in the stomach. Bullfrag gasps, as he punches the DNAlien away. The Xenocyte on it moves, revealing Julie’s face underneath it. Bullfrag: Julie?! Julie: Uragh! The Xenocyte takes over again, as the DNAlien spits a slime ball. Bullfrag pushes off his toes, rolling backwards to dodge the attack. Rook fires energy nets, trapping several DNAliens. Bullfrag: That’s it. Rook! Hit this one with a net! I’ll hold her down! Rook spins, firing a net. Bullfrag shoots his tongue, tripping the Julie DNAlien. She is pinned to the ground, struggling to get free. Julie DNAlien: Release me from this inferior trap! You are no match for our supreme leader! The other DNAliens are either defeated, ensnared or have retreated. Bullfrag reverts, as Rook walks over. Rook: What is so special about this girl? Ryder: You were right. It’s a human hybrid. Of someone I know. How do we remove it? Rook: I am not sure. The Xenocyte merges with the host’s DNA. There is not much we can do here. The Omnitrix beeps, as Ryder looks at it. Omnitrix: Corrupted DNA sample detected. Initiate reboot mode? Ryder: What? Uh, yes. The Omnitrix fires a laser, scanning Julie DNAlien up and down. The Xenocyte then pops off Julie’s head, as Rook steps on it. Julie gasps for breath, as Ryder pulls the net off her. Ryder: Julie, Julie! It’s okay, you’re fine. Julie: Huh? Ryder? How, how did I get here? Ryder: It’s okay. What’s the last thing you remember? Julie: I, at the canyon. After the Diagon, some of the Knights grabbed me, and several others. They turned me into that, thing. And there’s more! They’re sending them out by truck! Dozens of trucks, each with hundreds of those disgusting things! Ryder: Kevin did say this was an invasion force. Rook: They are populating their army by using the Xenocytes to create more forces. Ryder: Rook, take Julie to your truck thing. I’m going to destroy those trucks. Nothing says explosions like Heatblast! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Portaler: (Squeaks with distain) Portaler opens a portal, rolling through it. Rook grabs Julie by the arm, leading her away. Portaler arrives outside, as several trucks are getting ready to pull out. Portaler: (Squeaking in an intimidating manner) Portaler opens several portals, cutting the trucks in half. They’re sucked in, as they are dropped into the waterways, collapsing them. Portaler continues his onslaught, as DNAliens come and spit slime balls at him. He opens portals to fling them back, taking the DNAliens down. Rook leads Julie through the building, arriving in a large room covered with red pillar tracks, resembling parts of a body. Highbreed: Who dares? A Highbreed enters the room, Rook and Julie looking terrified. Reinrassic: You shall fall to the hands of Reinrassic III! Rook fires blaster shots, as Reinrassic takes them. He swings his arm at Rook, who forms an energy shield, though it is instantly shattered. Julie steps back, as Rook leaps and slams his hand into Reinrassic’s shoulder, as Reinrassic spins and strikes him, sending him flying into a wall. Reinrassic: No one can know about this base. We can always rebuild. Reinrassic goes to strike Rook, when a portal opens, him stopping. Portaler rolls through, hitting and tripping Reinrassic, him falling to the ground. Rook runs over to join Portaler and Julie, as he opens a portal, helping them escape. They arrive at the Tenn-Speed and Proto-TRUK, as Portaler reverts. Ryder: You must be crazy to take on a Highbreed. Rook: I managed to put a tracking device on him. We can find him at a later date. Ryder: Really? Not bad, partner. Julie: This isn’t over, is it? Ryder: It is for you. I’m going to take you home, get your life back on track. Julie: You saying me joining the Flame Keepers’ Circle, everything I’ve done since meeting you, has been meaningless? Ryder: No. Just a stage you can now put behind you. Characters * Ryder (16 years) * Rook Blonko * Julie Yamamoto (starts as DNAlien) * Argit Villains * Reinrassic III * DNAliens * Bubble Helmet Aliens Used * Gutrot * Xylofreeze * Bullfrag * Portaler (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) Trivia * This episode introduces Rook, who appeared once in the original Ryder 10, as Ryder's new partner. * Ryder seems to have taken on a more violent personality. * Ryder is seeking out the Highbreed to give himself a job to do. * It's revealed that Bullfrag can breathe underwater. * It's revealed what happened to Julie at the end of the last series. 16 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Highbreed Arc